1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden tools and more particularly pertains to a manually operable weed remover which utilizes pivotal spikes to capture a weed and its attendant root structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There many types of garden tools which can be utilized to remove stubborn weeds from the lawn and garden. Most of these tools rely upon sharpened blades of one type of another whereof such blades are fixedly secured to a handle, and usaully substantial manual effort is required to remove weeds. Further, these types of prior art garden tools are not particularly suited for removing weed root structures. As such, there is a continuing need for new and improved manually operable garden tools which require less physical effort to remove weeds and which at the same time are more efficient at removing weed root structures. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.